Lighter than air
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: Izumi and Mitsuki are "demon children"--two girls with special control over magic. Yoshitaka and his sister, Mika, are farmers with a bit of money, and a bit of kindness... OCs, AUs. I'd prefer no spoilers in reviews, please. :
1. And so, it begins

Chapter 1

"_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." _

_-- Franklin P. Jones_

The rain fell, and two girls ran past, glancing behind them, and gasping for breath. One sighed, and smiled, seeing that they had outrun their foes. She was tall, clutching a staff, and her head was covered with her hood, leaving only a smirk, while the rest was obscured with shadows.

**My name is Izumi. Myself and my sister are…demon children. We've been raised to reject our powers, but Mitsuki is too young, and she accidentally let her powers loose among the townspeople. Now, we're running from them….as they're trying to think of a sentence for us. Yes, I'm writing this…while in jail. I know you'd not be pleased, if we left now, father, but it's in the best. Mother knows such, as well. I've never liked either of you two, but I hope you're alright up there, at least.**

**We're leaving at midnight tonight, and hope to be in a warm home by morning.**

**Izumi**

She glanced to her sister. "Mitsuki, are you alright?" She asked.

"A bit tired, Izumi…but otherwise, I'm fine." Mitsuki grinned. Her blonde hair stood out against her deep red dress, but not many cared—she was one of the more popular girls until they were found out. "I hope there's some place to rest…I'm really tired, Izumi…Can you carry me?" She was a bit frail, as her running had worn her down.

"Oh? Oh, fine…" Izumi sighed, picking up her little sister and walking ahead. "I just hope that we do find shelter soon…it's almost morning."

Ahead, there was a barn, and a little home resting against it. It seemed very clean, and safe, so Izumi proceeded toward it, walking into the barn and glancing around. "…It seems safe." She smiled, setting her sister against a bale of hay, and she laid her head on another. "I hope…there's something…good, in the morning…"

---

**My name? You'd be ashamed if you didn't know it. Yoshitaka—young heir to the…Westridge farm. Ugh. I hate it. Leaving this farm to me was the worst thing ever, though the money I make off of this crap isn't bad. I wish there was some kind of way to make this much off of better matters, or that my parents had gone into something better. Dad, you're a sleaze, a pervert, and not worth my time. Mom, you're a nag, and annoying. I, however, do not let myself sink to that level. Neither does Mika, though something suggests that she'll be worse than me when she gets older.**

**I wish for girls, tho—curse dad's genes. **

**Yoshitaka**

Mika walked into the barn, looking it around, and smiling towards the alligator that they kept inside it. "Pochi! Wake up!" She said, with a giggle. "C'mon, you silly alligator!" Pochi woke up, and looked around at his environment—it seemed to be average, at best—nothing had changed. He waddled out, but then let out a growl, seeing the sleeping forms of Izumi and Mitsuki.

"What is it, boy?" Mika asked. "Timmy's in the well?!"

Pochi shot her a unfeeling glare, which clearly read 'You've seen too much Lassie, idiot.' Mika shrugged, but walked over to him, and let out a yelp, which woke the two up, and sent Yoshitaka sprinting for the barn.

"What? What the hell did you scream for, Mika?!" Yoshitaka yelped, waving the lantern about.

"The-there are girls! Laying on bales of hay, and I think they're awake!" Mika shrieked, clutching to Pochi. Pochi let out a perverted grin, but as to think better of his actions, it was only for a second.

"Girls?!" Yoshitaka repeated, walking further in and noticing Izumi. He of course, was very pleased with this situation, but a bit frightened at the same time. He noted the girl's scared expression, appearing to be grabbing for her staff.

"Please, sir! We mean no harm to you or your sister, we just needed a place to stay. It was raining, and—"Izumi began, but Yoshitaka waved his hand.

"Relax, relax. We can discuss it all inside, where it doesn't smell like animal shit." Yoshitaka let down a hand, which Izumi took and helped herself up. They all walked inside, except for Pochi.

"Sorry, you're a animal!" Mika grinned, closing the doors on the alligator.

---

"So, your name is Izumi, you were raised as a demon child, and your hometown's betrayed you?" Yoshitaka summarized, and Izumi nodded. "That's horrible." He frowned, appearing to think things over. "You can stay here if you want, there's a guest bedroom down the hall."

"…Thank you, Yoshitaka." Izumi smiled, taking off her hood and revealing her black hair, and upbeat green eyes. "Alright, let's go, Mitsuki."

"Okay~!" Mitsuki smiled, walking down to the hall and into the guest room. There were two beds, and a calm teal outlook of the room, it being bare except for a wardrobe in between the beds.

"This looks wonderful…" Izumi said, laying her staff onto the dresser. "It's just what we needed, eh, Mitsuki?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mitsuki smiled, apparently doing some daydreaming.

Izumi walked out, and outside, where there was still the faint smell of rain amongst the distinct farm smell.

"I have a feeling our life has changed forever, today."


	2. Spirited Away

_Chapter 2_

"_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." _

_--Robert Frost_

Izumi woke up, and she looked over her shoulder. Her sister was apparently still asleep… "This is a bit unusual…" She mused, "Usually, Mitsuki would be up and happy like a songbird by now." She shook her sister, but she felt as limp as a corpse, which caused Izumi to go for the worst alternative, and scream.

"What? What is it, Izumi?!" Yoshitaka yelped, running into the room.

"It—it's Mitsuki. She's limp…won't wake up, but she's still warm." Izumi stuttered out. Yoshitaka frowned at this, but shook Mitsuki, looking more worried when she didn't respond.

"It's called getting spirited away." A voice answered, and it was shown to be Mika. "Her soul's been taken by some…unknown source. You can get it back…but you'll have to track down exactly what, or who is doing it."

"Mika, how do you know these things?" Yoshitaka asked, a bit bewildered by Mika's keen influence.

"I studied on the local legends…however, this is the one I absolutely refused to believe…apparently, it was the one most true." Mika said, but wouldn't smirk…it was a bit too serious for that.

"Damn…we'll have to find whoever did this…Mika, do you know of a way?" Yoshitaka asked, and Mika shook her head.

"I wish I did. But…unfortunately, I have no clue." Mika said, with a mere sigh. "Maybe Izumi can find out?"

"Izumi…?" Yoshitaka wondered, directing his attention to the young demon child.

"... I'm not sure. Our magic has always only worked in unison, and even then, the results are few, and far between." Izumi explained. "And even then, I'm not sure if it would work."

"Damn…well, it's worth a shot, right?" Yoshitaka nodded, trying to look serious. It was hard, especially when he wasn't sure whether he believed any of this or not.

"There's a witch on the other side of the woods…" Mika said, looking at the legend book. "But it's a long shot. She appears to be the…'White Bridal Witch', who takes females from their beds at night, and leads them off, like a pied piper sort…"

"…If it's the only lead we have, I'll do it." Izumi nodded, and Yoshitaka grinned.

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the other side of the woods, using Pochi as transport." Yoshitaka said. "Mika, you stay here, just in case Mitsuki wakes up early."

"Got it!" Mika nodded. "Though I don't think she will…"

"Let's go, Izumi." Yoshitaka nodded, extending a hand. Izumi nodded, and took it, walking ahead.

They departed for the barn, where Pochi was absentmindedly sitting, and muttering something. "Pochi. Izumi's sister, Mitsuki has been spirited away. We have to save her, any way we can." Yoshitaka instructed. Pochi looked as him as if to say 'You won't succeed. But, I'll try for her.' Pochi got down on his fours, and let Yoshitaka and Izumi on. "To the forest, all the way to the other side." Yoshitaka instructed, and Pochi was off.

Mika watched them leave, and with a slight smile, she muttered to herself, saying "I hope that brother and his lady friend succeed. And if this goes exactly the way I hope it does, I'll just be glad to know that brother will be happy forever."


End file.
